Attacks
There are 3 different types of attacks, Ninjustsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. You can learn Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu (after you paid the training fee). Ordinary ninjas can only train in 2 types of Ninjutsu, but with the Ninja Emblem, you can train up to 3 types of Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu attacks are divided in 5 elements, Wind, Fire, Thunder, Earth and Water, each one has it's own benefits. There is a simply calculation to know the damage you are going to give This means, wind ninjutsu lvl 11 (twin tornado) deals an average of 96 (48+48) damage unimproved, with a chakra cost of 104, and cool down of 8. You also have to add the extra damage bonus that depends on your profile 'Wind' The Wind type attacks are weak, but you can have more evasion and your speed increases. Weakness of pure wind: very low damage. Today, there are 23 Wind attacks, and 1 enhancement ability. 'Fire' Fire is the element that deals the most damage. It is a full offensive attrack, but it has a long cooldown. Weakness of pure fire: no defense. Today, there are 23 fire attacks, and 1 enhancement ability. 'Thunder' Thunder type attacks are not as strong as fire, but they are strong and are based in full criticals. Weakness of pure thunder: very high cp cost. Today, there are 23 Thunder attacks, and 1 enhancement ability. 'Earth' Based in damage/chakra-balanced attacks and high HP, and with the capability of stunning and draining chakra. Weakness of pure earth: too balanced; against healing or high damage enemies, you will almost just watch your high hp smolder slowly. Today, there are 23 Earth attacks, and 1 enhancement ability. 'Water' Weak, but with the capability of Healing and based on CP, this is a nice support element. Weakness of pure water: low damage per cp. Today, there are 22 Water attacks, 1 enhancement ability, and 1 healing ability with 5 ranks of increasing strength. Taijutsu Taujutsu attacks have no element or any requirements, but if you use them without killing your opponent, you will lose 5% of your total HP. ---- . Genjutsu Genjutsu helps stunning of sleeping your foe Today, there are only 4 Genjutsu attacks Spirit Touch is special technique-not avalaible in Academy(Spirit Touch is reward for invite 20 friends) Special Effects of Jutsu Special effects is an important part of any battle, and they can turn the tables in the blink of an eye. Pets may also have some of these specials. Some of the special effects (like Dodge) are selfexplanatory, and will therefore not be listed here. Bleeding Increases the damage taken by the target. I. e. with 25% bleeding effect, 100 damage becomes 125. This damage bonus aplies to all who attack the target. Found in: Wind element. Burn/Poison Removes a percentage of the targets total hp each turn it is active. Higher hp means more burn damage, and burn is therefore highly effective against world bosses and players with high earth attribute concentration. I. e. both player A and player B is burned for 3%. A has 100 total hp, and therefore looses 3 hp. B has 200 total hp and therefore looses 6 hp. Found in: Fire element, and the pets Keiko, Tomaru and Leiko. Blind Increases the blinded subject's target's ability to dodge. I. e. a 70% blinded player attacks a player with 27% dodge chance. The defending player gets 70% extra dodge chance, thus giving him 97% chance to dodge, reducing almost all the threat from the attack. Found in: Lightning element and the pet Eriko. Stun Complete removal of the enemy's turn. The enemy can be attacked in the same manner as normal, and all rules of dodging, critical striking, bleeding etc. remains. Found in: Lightning , Fire and Earth elements, tai- and genjutsu, and the pets Suzu and Inokuchi. Restriction Removes the targets ability to perform any kind of gen- tai- or ninjutsu, reducing his possibilities of acting to either using a normal attack, charging or using items. Found in: Water element and the pet Keiko. Sleep As in stun, with the exception that any damage will remove the effect. Found in: Genjutsu. Category:Gameplay